


Bloody Unicorns

by geraniumsarebeautiful



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geraniumsarebeautiful/pseuds/geraniumsarebeautiful
Summary: When I saw the prompt I had to write this. 😂
Relationships: Phoebe Halliwell/Cole Turner, Piper Halliwell/Leo Wyatt
Kudos: 3
Collections: Quote Prompt Memes





	Bloody Unicorns

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Zakle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakle/pseuds/Zakle) in the [quoteonlyprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/quoteonlyprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  "That's a unicorn."
> 
> "Yes, I know. It stabbed me!"

☆☆☆

"That's a unicorn.” Phoebe said as she stared in fascination at the unicorn that was standing in their living room. 

"Yes, I know. It stabbed me!” Piper said, looking annoyed while Cole was trying his best not to laugh out loud. 

But he must have failed, because Piper turned around and glared at him. 

Cole could see that Phoebes mouth was twitching and that she was close to laughing too.

”Think this is funny, do you?” Piper asked while narrowing her eyes at him.

”I’m sure it didn’t mean to.” Phoebe said, trying to soothe Piper. It did nothing to calm Piper though, who was still fuming.

”Bloody unicorn! And where is Leo?! Leo, you get down here right now, you hear me? LEO!!! Piper yelled as she left the room. 

When she had left, Phoebe and Cole looked at each other and then started laughing at the same time.


End file.
